We're All In This Together!
by EllaBieber20
Summary: There's this storm, a really bad storm and at East High, students, teachers, staff and stuff are trapped.will they find a way to stay safe, especially when someone gets hurt. TxG and others Thanks To xzanessaxtroyellax
1. Trailer

Thanks to xzanessaxtroyellax for this Amazing idea

Here is the kinda summary

Troyella (DUH!)  
There's this storm, a really bad storm and at East High, students, teachers, staff and stuff are trapped, the story can be like how they find a way to stay safe, especially when someone gets hurt. It's basically how their relationship and friendship grows stronger with a lot of Troyella fluff


	2. Before The Storm

Chapter 1 of We're All In This Together  
Before The Storm.

Gabriella Montez walks into her homeroom spotting her best friends Taylor Mckessie and Sharpay Evans she instantly went over to her desk next to Taylor's and behind Sharpay's, they talked about what they were doing this weekend and boy's. Taylor was dating Chad Danforth he was on the basketball team, Sharpay was dating Zeke Baylor he was also on the basketball team and an amazing cook, Gabriella well she was single still but she had the biggest crush on Troy Bolton he is also one of her friends but the thing is, he sees them as friends while she wants so much more. Troy Bolton is East High's God literally, every girl wants to go out with him yet he has eyes for only one girl.

"Hey Elle" Troy said walking into homeroom and going over to her kissing her cheek in a friendly way

"Hey Troy" Gabriella said smiling

"Have you seen the weather today?" Troy asked

"Just a few dark clouds and a little rain not so bad" Gabriella replied

"I Guess, we have math first then English am i correct?" Troy asked

"100% Correct" Gabriella smiled before being quite as their homeroom teacher walked through the doors

After Homeroom Troy and Gabriella walked to Math as Sharpay and Zeke followed behind sneaking Kisses in between every sentence and behind them Taylor and Chad followed Taylor moaning at Chad because he always had a basketball in his hand and how he named his afro, he called it Prince.

"Taylor what are you moaning at Chad for now?" Gabriella asked

"He named his Afro, he called it Prince?!?!?!" Taylor exclaimed throwing her arms above her head

Gabriella couldn't resist the urge to giggle "Really?" Gabriella asked in a quiet voice to stop herself laughing

"It's not funny Gabs" Taylor said

"Okay, I'm sorry Tay Tay" Gabriella said using her nickname

"It's okay Gabs" Taylor said using Gabriella's famous nickname

"Well see you after class Tay" Gabriella said standing outside Taylor's class English Class 2 while Gabriella's was opposite English Class 1

"See you after Gabs" Taylor said before walking in

Gabriella's English class was the smallest along with Taylors holding 8 students each in Gabriella's there was

Troy Bolton (who she sat next to)

Sharpay Evans

Ryan Evans

Trace Patterson

Annie Brooks

Jason Cross

Kelsi Neilson

In Taylor's class sat

Chad Danforth (who she sat next to)

Zeke Baylor

Martha Cox

Jimmy Smith

Lindsay Cloud

Ashlee Brilliant

Tim Brooks

And that was the classes there were other classes but none of the close knit of friends where in them.

Halfway through the English lesson Mr Matsui's voice came over ther intercom telling every student to go to the gym because the weather was getting worse and it wasn't safe to stay in class

"Troy! I'm worried" Gabriella said almost crying

"Ella don't worry we will get sent home and we can go home and sit on either your couch or my couch and watch movies" Troy said hugging her to stop her crying

"Okay!" Gabriella said letting Troy carry her towards the gym

As soon as they got into the gym they heard a Huge banging noise, Troy looked behind them and saw a huge tree has fell right through the window and missed Troy and Gabriella by a few inches.

"OMG!" Gabriella screamed and started crying again

"Elle were going to be fine" Troy said comforting Gabriella in his arms

"No were not Troy were going to die soon the electricity is going to go off the heat everything we are going to die" Gabriella said stomping her way off to the top of the bleachers pulling her coat tightly around her to keep herself warm

"Go See to her man she is really worried at the moment your mom and dad are here, we both know our moms and dads are safe but her mom has to run errands around homeless shelters how do you think Gabriella feels right at this moment in time?" Zeke said before Sharpay pulled him away

Then it hit Troy she was scared for the safety of her mom homeless shelters are the safest place in the world especially in this kind of weather.

"Elle, i didn't know your mom was working today." Troy said as he got up to where she was sitting wrapping his strong arms around her

"She isn't, she not even in the state she left last night on a business trip to New York for a month, i was worried because if i die I'll never be able to tell her how much i love her" Gabriella said burying her head into Troy's chest crying her eyes out even more as he cradled her in his arms

"Students, we have blankets here and pillows you will have to share between the two of you, so get in pairs you get one blanket and one pillow each, no exceptions weather your parents work here anything if you go in a three one pillow and two blankets but you have to stay in that three" Mr Matsui exclaimed

" Come on Elle were going together weather you like it or not" Troy said picking her up dropping their stuff off it the corner by the radiator luckily they were still on for the time being, going over to the queue forming in front of Mr. Matsui

_How do you like it now i think i am gonna enjoy writing this story this chapter was called Before the storm because it is basically just before the storm nothing has really happened much yet it hasn't gotten half as bad as it will._

_So R&R and i will update faster 3 reviews for the nect one on Friday!_


	3. Dilema

**Chapter Two of We're All In This Together!**

**Dilema!**

**This is out on time i hope it is **

**Starting time and date**

**Friday 13****th**** November 2009**

**10:15pm **

**and ending time will be at the end!**

**Last Chapter:  
**_**"Elle were going to be fine" Troy said comforting Gabriella in his arms**_

"_**No were not Troy were going to die soon the electricity is going to go off the heat everything we are going to die" Gabriella said stomping her way off to the top of the bleachers pulling her coat tightly around her to keep herself warm**_

"_**Go See to her man she is really worried at the moment your mom and dad are here, we both know our moms and dads are safe but her mom has to run errands around homeless shelters how do you think Gabriella feels right at this moment in time?" Zeke said before Sharpay pulled him away**_

_**Then it hit Troy she was scared for the safety of her mom homeless shelters are the safest place in the world especially in this kind of weather.**_

"_**Elle, i didn't know your mom was working today." Troy said as he got up to where she was sitting wrapping his strong arms around her**_

"_**She isn't, she not even in the state she left last night on a business trip to New York for a month, i was worried because if i die I'll never be able to tell her how much i love her" Gabriella said burying her head into Troy's chest crying her eyes out even more as he cradled her in his arms**_

"_**Students, we have blankets here and pillows you will have to share between the two of you, so get in pairs you get one blanket and one pillow each, no exceptions weather your parents work here anything if you go in a three one pillow and two blankets but you have to stay in that three" Mr Matsui exclaimed**_

" _**Come on Elle were going together weather you like it or not" Troy said picking her up dropping their stuff off it the corner by the radiator luckily they were still on for the time being, going over to the queue forming in front of Mr. Matsui**_

**This Chapter:**

*20 minutes later*

Troy and Gabriella were sitting by the still warm radiators Troy was so happy he packed himself a huge lunch 8 sandwiches, 3 packets of crisp, 6 biscuits and 4 drinks, it was supposed to be split in half for him and Gabriella but Gabriella had warm soup in a thermos (a thing that keeps warm liquids warm) but still Troy offered her some of the sandwiches and thing and she accepted but they rationed it depending on how long they would be there which they did not know yet.

"T-Troy, how long are we going to be here?" Gabriella asked

"I have no idea Elle but my dad is bringing everyone a heated blanket and lucky us we have spare batteries which i bought for your television remote so if ours run out we can top up and be super warm cause the heating is going off so better take our coats and jackets off and put them on while they are warm" Troy said

"Everyone Line up in-front of me in pairs you'll each get a battery powered electric blanket and two spare batteries, they batteries last 2 days so you should be warm enough for us to be safe is you have cell phones we do have numerous chargers unless you phone was bought the last week, like Troy's" Mr Bolton said thinking why he bought Troy the New Samsung Genio Touch in White when he had a perfectly good iPhone already

"I Brought my charger anyway Dad, i was staying in Ella's" Troy shouted across the gym

"Whatever Troy" Mr Bolton smiled

"T-Troy hold me i am so cold" Gabriella said shivering

"Gabi hold on wait there i'm getting the heated blanket" Troy said turning it up on to fun blast noticing the warmth flow back into Gabriella's face as the blue lips turned into a healthy pink colour.

*5 Minutes later*

Troy looked over at Gabriella and noticed her asleep against the wall, he wished soo much how he could call her his, he loved her so much but what he didn't know was how much Gabriella actually loved him also, and one thing Gabriella didn't know was that Troy loved her.

As Troy went over to get some more Hot Chocolate, a ear piercing scream came from a corner and a sobbing noise, Troy whipped his head around to see...Gabriella

"TROY, T-TROY, TROY T-T-R-ROY" Gabriella screamed out sobbing as a huge tree crashed through the window landing on her leg the leaves on fire, she was crying in pain and reaching out as Troy was in front of her.

Troy quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher and extinguished the fire burning tree and got Tyler and Timothy (two of the freshman twins) to help him lift it up as his dad pulled Gabriella out from underneath it.

Troy hugged Gabriella tightly to himself as the nurse just treated Gabriella's minor burns on her upper thigh and knee.

"Gabs, are you okay?" Troy asked

She just simply nodded before limping away to sit on the first set of bleachers

Troy knew to leave her alone so he grabbed the heated blanket the normal blanket, pillow and all there items just a bag basically and set them 2 set of bleachers up so they could lean against the side as a back rest.

*3 hours later* 1pm, Normally Lunch Time

"Sandwiches will be passed out around groups either cheese or ham please eat at least one out of the two, there will also be crisp and biscuits passed out afterwards and bottles of water will be passed around shortly, there are only two family members that can't be contacted those are Gabriella's Mom and Sharpay's Mom please come down here and give us alternative numbers" Mr Matsui said as sandwiches were passed out

Gabriella rose from her seat winching at her burnt leg and limped over to Mr Matsui with help from Troy

"Alternative Number please Gabriella" Mr Matsui asked

"E-Err 252-0472" Gabriella said before sobbing into Troy's chest

"Sharpay?"

"252-7326' Sharpay said before adding 'our mom's work together they are in the same state Gabriella is crying her mom usually doesn't answer the phone so tell my mom the news is Gabriella's mom doesn't answer"

"Thank You Ms. Evans please return to your pair and bleacher" Mr. Matsui said before going off

*With Troy and Gabriella*

"I Know you mom hardly answers the phone but Sharpay's mom ALWAYS answers her phone so your mom can find out that way" Troy said rubbing Gabriella's back kissed her forehead softly

"B-But My M-mom Ne-needs m-me to live s-she told me, A-a-apparently" Gabriella said sobbing in between words

"Calm down Elle" Troy said rubbing her back and wiping away her tears away with the pads of his thumbs

**Is Gabriella's mom gonna pick up, or will Mr. Matsui have to explain it to Sharpay's mom or will something drastic happen to Sharpay's mom, all will be revealed on We're All in This Together Chapter 3 Release Date either 25****th**** November or 1****st**** December 2009**

**Now I'll start being nice, if you be very nice and leave me LOVELY reviews you'll get hmmm...Gummy Worms Yum **

**Ending Date and Time**

**Tuesday 17****th**** November 2009**

**00:20am**


	4. Fire!

We're All In This Together, Chapter 3

_Last Chapter:_

_*3 hours later* 1pm, Normally Lunch Time_

"_Sandwiches will be passed out around groups either cheese or ham please eat at least one out of the two, there will also be crisp and biscuits passed out afterwards and bottles of water will be passed around shortly, there are only two family members that can't be contacted those are Gabriella's Mom and Sharpay's Mom please come down here and give us alternative numbers" Mr Matsui said as sandwiches were passed out_

_Gabriella rose from her seat winching at her burnt leg and limped over to Mr Matsui with help from Troy_

"_Alternative Number please Gabriella" Mr Matsui asked_

"_E-Err 252-0472" Gabriella said before sobbing into Troy's chest_

"_Sharpay?"_

"_252-7326' Sharpay said before adding 'our mom's work together they are in the same state Gabriella is crying her mom usually doesn't answer the phone so tell my mom the news is Gabriella's mom doesn't answer"_

"_Thank You Ms. Evans please return to your pair and bleacher" Mr. Matsui said before going off_

_*With Troy and Gabriella*_

"_I Know you mom hardly answers the phone but Sharpay's mom ALWAYS answers her phone so your mom can find out that way" Troy said rubbing Gabriella's back kissed her forehead softly_

"_B-But My M-mom Ne-needs m-me to live s-she told me, A-a-apparently" Gabriella said sobbing in between words_

"_Calm down Elle" Troy said rubbing her back and wiping away her tears away with the pads of his thumbs_

"Hello?" The women asked into her cell

"Is this Maria Montez?" Mr Matsui asked

"Yes, who's speaking?" Maria asked

"Mr Matsui, from the school" Mr Matsui answered

"Oh, Hi, Has Gabriella done something wrong?" Maria asked concerned about Mr Matsui phoning her

"No, No nothing like that, there has been a terrible storm at the moment and we are contacting everyone's parents to tell them not to be alarmed is Derby Evans there?" Mr Matsui asked

"She went out to the Spa downtown can i take a message?" Maria asked

"Just what I told you basically" Mr Matsui said

"Okay, Bye Mr Matsui" Maria said and hung up

With Troy and Gabriella

They were listening intently to Mr Matsui's conversation and Gabriella smiled as big as possible when she heard him carry on talking after asking if it was Maria Montez, Troy hugged her tightly kissing her forehead, and bringing the blanket around them tighter while sitting on the top bleachers

"Troy, are we going to survive this?" Gabriella asked after a short while

"I think so Gabi" Troy said putting his arm around her

"I Mean together" Gabriella said hiding her face

"How do you mean?" Troy asked confused

"We Need to be more don't you think?" Gabriella asked

"Oh, i see where your getting at, you're asking me that all important question" Troy said smiling

"Answer It" Gabriella said hiding herself from more embarrassment

"Yes, we will together, if you get me" Troy said in his joking tone sealing it with a Kiss to Gabriella's lips

"Finally" Sharpay said walking over

"Ms Evans, back to your pair and bleacher seat till further information" Mr Matsui said

"Gabriella has loads of space can't me and Zeke move there?" Sharpay asked

Read & review xzanessaxtroyellax stories please, this story was her idea

"Gabriella?" Mr Matsui asked

"Sure," Gabriella said timidly

Sharpay and Zeke move their way up there and settle on the seats in front as Gabriella turns sideways and rests her legs across Troy's knees settling her burnt one lightly down as Troy cushioned it with his Wildcats Jersey.

*3 hours later*

Troy and Gabriella are asleep, suddenly i loud bang is heard and Troy awakes instantly and he saw flames coming from the room further down the gym, which he knew was the boiler room, he woke up Zeke and Sharpay who were still i there deep sleep and he pick Gabriella up carefully, moving the four of them out into the corridor going to the office and informing Mr Matsui.

"Gabi, Ella, Wake Up" Troy said stroking her cheek

"Huh? Troy why are you carrying me?" Gabriella asked

"The boiler room set on fire so i carried you out so i wouldn't have to wake you up" Troy said kissing her cheek as he set her down on the floor

"But you wake me up?" Sharpay asks

"Yes, because last time Zeke tried carrying you, you protested and kicked him, with stilettos on" Troy said while rubbing a hand over his face#]

"Where we gonna go Troy?" Gabriella asked cuddling into his side

"I don't know we better see what Mr. Matsui is going to do" Troy said picking Gabriella up again

**I didn't want to do to much on this chapter so i apologise next chapter is a little bit more Dramaish lol gimme ideas please.**

**R&&R and Fav, next chapter mentioning all my Fav Authors or Fav Stories Alerters =) **


End file.
